Locomotive engine control systems may perform emissions control by adjusting injection timing responsive to manifold air temperature (MAT). For example, input from a MAT sensor coupled to the intake manifold of a first bank of cylinders of the locomotive engine may be used to adjust an injection timing retard of both a first and second bank of cylinders of the engine, to thereby address elevated emissions levels (e.g., NOx levels). Each bank of the locomotive engine may further include a dedicated intercooler in the respective intake manifold for cooling air charge, such as a boosted air charge, introduced into the bank
The inventors herein have recognized that intake components, such as bank-specific intercoolers and MAT sensors, may degrade at different rates. For example, an intercooler coupled to the intake of one bank may provide less charge cooling than the intercooler coupled to the intake of another bank. As another example, with a single bank-specific MAT sensor, component degradation in the other bank may go undetected. In these example scenarios, it is possible that the levels of some exhaust emissions may be higher than anticipated (although the exhaust emissions would be expected to remain at or below the applicable regulated levels).